


A-Rebelling (filk)

by Judith Proctor (Watervole)



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-26
Updated: 2008-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4734281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watervole/pseuds/Judith%20Proctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Judith Proctor and Harriet Monkhouse<br/>tune: I'll go no more a Roving</p>
            </blockquote>





	A-Rebelling (filk)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Judith and Aralias, the archivists: This story was originally archived at [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hermit_Library), which was closed due to maintenance costs and lack of time. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2015. We posted announcements about the move and emailed authors as we imported, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hermitlibrary/profile). 
> 
> This work has been backdated to 26th of May 2008, which is the last date the Hermit.org archive was updated, not the date this fic was written. In some cases, fics can be dated more precisely by searching for the zine they were originally published in on [Fanlore](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Main_Page).
> 
> Original Author's Note:
> 
> Footnotes: RSC = Royal Shakespeare Company, where Gareth Thomas went when he left Blake's 7.
> 
> Verses 4 and 5 draw on anecdotes told by Paul Darrow and Gareth Thomas on the 'Together Again' tapes.

On Gauda Prime there lived a man,  
Mark well what I do say,  
On Gauda Prime there lived a man,  
And he was living on the lam,  
I'll go no more a-rebelling with you, Roj Blake.  
A-rebelling, a-rebelling, for rebelling brought me just heartache,  
I'll go no more a-rebelling with you, Roj Blake!

I knew that Blake had betrayed me,  
Mark well what I do say,  
I knew that Blake had betrayed me,  
For he went to join the RSC,  
I'll go no more a-rebelling with you, Roj Blake.  
A-rebelling, a-rebelling, for rebelling brought me just heartache,  
I'll go no more a-rebelling with you, Roj Blake!

I shot him three times in the chest,  
Mark well what I do say,  
I shot him three times in the chest,  
He should have worn a bullet-proof vest,  
I'll go no more a-rebelling with you, Roj Blake.  
A-rebelling, a-rebelling, for rebelling brought me just heartache,  
I'll go no more a-rebelling with you, Roj Blake!

He slithered down, my friend so dear,  
Mark well what I do say,  
He slithered down, my friend so dear,  
And whispered 'kiss me' in my ear,  
I'll go no more a-rebelling with you, Roj Blake.  
A-rebelling, a-rebelling, for rebelling brought me just heartache,  
I'll go no more a-rebelling with you, Roj Blake!

I stood and gazed on blood and gore,  
Mark well what I do say,  
I stood and gazed on blood and gore,  
While he pulled faces from the floor,  
I'll go no more a-rebelling with you, Roj Blake.  
A-rebelling, a-rebelling, for rebelling brought me just heartache,  
I'll go no more a-rebelling with you, Roj Blake!

On Gauda Prime we met our fate,  
Mark well what I do say,  
On Gauda Prime we met our fate,  
Thank God the pubs were open late!  
I'll go no more a-rebelling with you, Roj Blake.  
A-rebelling, a-rebelling, for rebelling brought me just heartache,  
I'll go no more a-rebelling with you, Roj Blake!


End file.
